dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Seismosaurus
Early size estimates suggested this dinosaur was far longer than recent revisions have shown. Seismosaurus has since been reclassified as a species of (D. hallorum), and may in fact be the same as a previously named species, D. longus (though that species is currently seen as a nomen dubium). General Statistics *Name: hallorum *Name Meaning: Earthquake Lizard *Diet: Herbivore *Length: 33 meters (108 feet) *Time Period: Late Jurassic *Classification: Diplodocoidea --> Diplodocidae *Place Found: North America *Describer: Gillette, 1991 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Grass *Arcade Nickname: **Japanese: メガトンモンスター **English: The Megaton Monster **Taiwanese: 百萬噸怪獸 *Assist Moves: **Big Foot Assault: Seismosaurus stomps your opponent into the ground! **Two Platoon Crush: Seismosaurus and Supersaurus crush your opponent between their necks! Two Platoon Crush.jpg|Seismosaurus in Two Platoon Crush Anime Stats *Attribute: Grass *Owner: Zoe Drake (D-Team) *Location: Natural History Museum, *Debut: The Big Apple Grapple *Appeared In: 1 (dream), 19-20, 22, 27, 36 (dream), 47 (flashback), 49, 79 *Dinosaur Defeated: Terry, Spiny, Tank, Altirhinus, Supersaurus (by defeating Altirhinus) Assist Moves ;Big Foot Assault :Seismosaurus appears and stomps the enemy into the ground! TCG Stats Seismosaurus *Attribute: Water *Sign: Paper *Power: 1800 *Level: 5 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKBD-009/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: Ep. 19 anime scene *Abilities: ;Flood :When this Dinosaur uses a Fusion Move and wins the battle, draw 2 cards. In Move Cards *Attribute: Grass, Normal *Appears In: Big Foot Assault TCG Card.jpg|Big Foot Assault TCG card (DKCG) Big Foot Assault TCG Card 2-Silver (French).jpg|Big Foot Assault TCG card (SAS) Mega Backup TCG Card.JPG|Mega Backup TCG Move card Rejuvenating Light TCG Card 1.jpg|Rejuvenating Light TCG card Big Backup TCG Card 1-Silver.jpg|Big Backup TCG card Mega Healing TCG Card.jpg|Mega Healing TCG card Anime Dinosaur King Seismosaurus made a cameo in Max's dream in Prehistory in the Making, watching the approaching meteor. The Big Foot Assault Move Card was found in The Big Apple Grapple in a New York City museum after Terry smashed the Seismosaurus skeleton Dr. Owen had excavated, seemingly coming from the skeleton itself. The card was claimed by Zoe, who had Paris summon Seismosaurus to defeat Terry, Spiny, and Tank at the , also saving Dr. Owen from falling off the Statue. In the next episode, it was summoned to counter Supersaurus from the Super Impact card the Alpha Gang was using. The two giants briefly fought, and though Seismosaurus started losing, Chomp knocked Supersaurus away, letting Seismosaurus recover in time to hit and defeat the incoming Altirhinus, thereby returning Supersaurus to its card as well. Seismosaurus was summoned for the last time in Just Plane Crazy, where it defeated Terry and Spiny and knocked the Alpha Gang's crashed rocket off of the runway so Reese's plane could land. While not part of the Alpha Gang's amusement park, multiple Seismosaurus appeared in Carnival of Chaos in the Dinosaur World landscape during Dr. Taylor's harmonica song anniversary present to Aki. A pair of Seismosaurus appeared in Max's dream in Metal Imbalance, another one pleading with other dinosaurs for him to "save us". In Tricks of the Traitor, a Seismosaurus was seen in the projection from the Stones asking Drs. Ancient and Cretacia to save them during a flashback. In Dinosaur War!, a pair of Seismosaurus were brought to the present by the malfunctioning time circuits of the Backlander using the Copied Stones, but were returned after the Black T-Rex's defeat. Mesozoic Meltdown Another Seismosaurus was seen in Fate of the Cosmos aboard the Backlander in its projected Mesozoic landscape after Dr. Z rescued the Space Pirates' remaining dinosaurs from their ship. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Japanese: さい大級の恐竜だ。首としっぽがとても長い。長い首でたくさんの草を食べていた。 **English: One of the biggest dinosaurs. Its neck and tail are especially long. It eats a lot of grass using its long neck to to reach far. **Taiwanese: 最大等級的恐龍。脖子和尾巴非常的長。會用他的長脖子來吃很多的草。 *In the arcade, Seismosaurus has the same roar as Acrocanthosaurus and Pachycephalosaurus (though Pachycephalosaurus' roar was a little bit different). *Seismosaurus has the same English dub roar as many other sauropods: Saltasaurus, Amargasaurus, and Shunosaurus. *It and Supersaurus were two of the biggest dinosaurs in the anime, and the two biggest natural species, ignoring the altered Black T-Rex. *It is one of the Move Card dinosaurs that is given a Dinosaur Card in the TCG, being moved from Grass to its native Element as a sauropod, Water. **It is also featured on a TCG-Only Normal Move (using artwork from a Big Foot Assault arcade card), giving it one of the highest numbers of Elements of any dinosaur in the franchise with 3. Gallery Seismosaurus intro.png|Seismosaurus in the theme song DK episode 19 3 marked.jpg|Seismosaurus in The Big Apple Grapple (scene used for its TCG card) Seismosaurus 3.jpg|Seismosaurus confronting Spiny Seismo_nagoya.jpg|Seismosaurus in NagoyaTV Seismosaurus.png|Big Foot Assault in the arcade; Isisaurus is about to be crushed Navigation Category:Anime Category:DS Game Category:Arcade Category:Grass Dinosaurs Category:D-Team Category:Move Card Dinosaurs Category:Water Dinosaurs Category:TCG